


VID - Bette Davis Eyes - The Final Girls

by kiki_miserychic



Category: The Final Girls (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Max & her mom, Amanda





	VID - Bette Davis Eyes - The Final Girls

**vid title:** Bette Davis Eyes  
**music:** Kim Carnes vs. DEEPeres  
**source:** The Final Girls  
**duration:** 2:56  
**Notes:** Made for 2017.  
**summary:** Max  & her mom, Amanda  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/FCLp2iKzUIk)  
[109mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x69qr63icc62hh8/kiki_miserychic-Bette+Davis+Eyes.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/161211066790)


End file.
